Rainy Nights
by Yaoi8293
Summary: When Edd's parents forget to pick him up, Kevin picks up the slack and takes him home.


Edd waited at the park bench as the rain poured down. Father and Mother had forgotten him. He told them when his school meeting had let out and where to pick him up, he even told them to pick him up at precisely 6pm. It was now 9pm and there was no sign of them still. His phone had died and walking was out of the question, his fragile frame most likely would not make the 5 mile hike. But it was ok, his parents would be here any moment now. All he had to do was wait.

The rain was cold. Cold, Cold, Cold. He wished that he had brought a rain coat with him, or that the school was open so that he could wait inside, but neither was an option at this point. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he sat there trying to keep as warm as possible.

Edd didn't know how long he had been sitting there when Kevin came. He'd fallen asleep waiting for his parents to arrive. Kevin had woken him up.

"What are you doing sleeping out here in the rain dork?" Kevin asked, concern and fear evident in his voice.

"Oh, I was just waiting for mother and father, they must have forgotten about my meeting, they should be here shortly though" Edd replied, trying to hide the hurt he felt inside. It was physically painful to feel so unloved. He knew that his parents cared deeply for him, but when they forget him they almost seem uncaring, as if there work is so much more important than their only child.

"Hold this" Kevin said handing Eddward his open umbrella.

"Kevin I -"

"Just take it double dweeb"

Edd nodded grabbing the rather large umbrella in both hands. One moment after grabbing the umbrella, Edd felt himself lifted into the air as Kevin grabbed and began carrying the shorter male. "Kevin, what are you doing? I demand that you put me down this instant!"

"Relax Edd, I'm taking you home"

"But what if mother and father are on their way right now?"

"Then they can find you when at home, you've waited long enough."

Edd held on to the umbrella as Kevin carried him effortlessly to his car, a simple red sedan. It was a relatively new car and Kevin hadn't quite had the time to customize it to his liking, but it got him where he needed to go so he wasn't upset.

Kevin opened the passenger door to the car and gingerly placed Edd in taking the umbrella from the shorter man as he closed the door. Getting in the car he took off his coat and placed it over the shivering Eddward, who would have protested had he not been so cold. Edd began to drift off to sleep when just before he went to sleep he noticed the time. 11:00pm. Cranking up the heater, Kevin drove off to the cul-de-sac.

"Double D, wake up," Kevin said, lightly shaking the boy.

"Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy, sleepy." Edd mutter to himself. He looked up to see his home, his parents car in the driveway. "Thank you Kevin." he said, opening the door and placing the jacket neatly on the passenger seat. Closing the door behind him, Edd walked up to his door reaching into his pocket to get his keys.

Kevin pulled into his garage across the street from Edd. The rain had become a light drizzle. Just before he went inside he turned to look at Double D's home. To make sure the dork had made it inside safely. Expecting an empty doorstep, Kevin instead saw what looked like a crying Eddward. Sprinting across the street he went to Edd side. "Double dork, why aren't you inside?!"

"My apologies Kevin" Edd said, tears and sniffling interrupting his speech, "it appears that I forgot my keys inside."

Kevin nodded wordlessly, cradling the young male, he picked up Edd for the second time that night and took him home. Kevin lived alone, he had for awhile now, his parents checked on him every once in awhile but for the most part it was just him. His home was a bit of a mess but it was warm and inviting so Edd held back the urge to clean for the moment. Kevin put him down in his room and began rummaging through his closet. "I dont know if these will fit but heres something to get you out of those wet clothes."

Edd's eyes lit up, "Thank you so much kevin!" He said, hugging the red head tightly.

"Whatever double dweeb" Kevin said, a blush creeping onto his face. "I'll leave to give you some privacy."

A few minutes after he left, Edd called Kevin into the room. Kevin's face turned beet red as he saw Edd in only a t-shirt and his hat. "Um, Kevin, do you a have any clean underwear? It appears, mines have been soaked as well." Edd asked, pulling on the shirt to cover his privates.

Kevin's brain shorted for a second, "um, uh... just put the pants on, it'll be fine."

"But thats highly unsani-"

"I'll wash it in the morning"

"But-"

"But nothing, just put it on" Kevin said, blush still evident on his face."

After Edd was dressed, Kevin told him to sleep in his bed and he would sleep on the floor or something. That would have been the case the entire night had Edd not begun to shiver, even under 2 blankets.

Edd had been hoping the blankets would warm him up but they simply weren't doing the job. He couldnt help but shiver. It wasnt until, Kevin climbed into bed next to him that his shivering began to subside. The heat emanating from Kevin was nice and soon Edd found himself drifting into a deep sleep. Kevin on the other hand had a harder time falling asleep. Edds body was curled perfectly into his own causing his heart to skip a beat, with each breath. Pulling Edd in a little tighter, Kevin kissed Edd's neck softly and whispered softly into his ear. "I love you so much double D." Edd's snoring stopped for a moment and Kevin thought he'd woken Edd up. What if he had heard Kevins confession!

Edd's steady snoring resumed and Kevin breathed easy once again.

"I love you too Kevin."


End file.
